What Are Best Friends For?
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: BFF one-shot for Week of Randomness! Kuki embarrasses herself and Abby tries to make her feel better about it. PLEASE R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own...anything! **

**Author's Note: Day 2 of Week of Radomness! HAPPY BFF DAY EVERYONE! So I know 3/5 friendship was done acouple of times today but who DOESN'T like their friendship? Abby is just an awesome friend. Not to say that Kuki or anyone else isn't but you guys get what I mean. Anyways, this was an idea I got from The Dance...Kuki mentioned this in Chapter 19: Truth or DIE. This is BEFORE The Dance so just because you haven't read it, doesn't mean that you cannot enjoy and understand this. **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>It was just an average day at Gallagher. The birds were singing, the sun was shining brightly, and all the kids smiled to themselves as they were released from a school assembly and were now at recess.<p>

Kids would play on the playground, swing as high as they could on the swings, and even run as fast as they could go while playing tag. Everything was grand and wonderful during recess.

Kuki Sanban (a.k.a. Numbuh 3 of the Kids Next Door) squealed happily, as she swung back and forth atop the plastic seat.

She was now eleven years old but that did not change how young she still felt.

"Hey Numbuh 3, what are you doing?" Kuki's friend, Hoagie, wondered.

"Swinging!" She beamed as her feet dangled over the seat.

"Well, don't hurt yourself going that high," Abby, another one of Kuki's friends, chuckled.

"I won't!" Kuki stated as another one of her friends, Wally, stalked over to them.

"Numbuh 5 will be right back, she's got to see if Muffy Jenkins has an extra piece of gum," Abby informed as she walked off to find Muffy.

Kuki giggled as she leaped off the swing, "That was fun!"

Hoagie chuckled, "That was very-"

"Don't start with another joke again," Wally frowned as he covered Hoagie's mouth.

Hoagie frowned as he pulled Wally's hand from over his mouth, "It was going to be funny."

Wally rolled his green eyes, "Whatever. You want to go see if we can find a good ball?"

Hoagie gave a nod as both Wally and he walked away, leaving Kuki alone on her swing.

"Bye guys!" Kuki waved, beaming wonderfully to herself as she fixed her skirt with her hands.

Kuki would normally not wear skirts but her usual green shirt and tights. She always enjoyed dresses but she preferred to wear her standard clothing any day. However, today was different because her mom had bought her a new black skirt and green shirt she was just dying to wear.

She still wore her tennis shoes even though her mom insisted on something different. Kuki was just fond of wearing her normal shoes and did not want to risk any fancy shoes incase there was another mission to attend to.

Kuki began to swing once again, smiling and giggling to herself.

She enjoyed to swing and she did not get to do it often but only at school.

It was about time for recess to end, which saddened all of the kids playing, even the kids who did nothing but stare at clouds, loved recess. All kids liked recess.

Kuki sighed lowly as she jumped off her swing. What she did not expect, was a ripping sound.

Her eyes widened as she glanced at the back of her gorgeous, new skirt that now had a huge rip in it from getting caught on the swing.

She gasped almost in horror then could hear many sniggers around her.

She turned her head to see all the kids staring at her and many were laughing.

Kuki blushed.

She could see from the corner of her eye Hoagie and Wally staring as well, which caused her blush to deepen madly.

She hastily pulled her skirt from the swings grasp and ran inside the school with pure humiliation.

Kuki had never really been so embarrassed before, well, besides the times when she got popcorn stuck in her teeth.

She raced into the girl's restroom with tears over filling her eyes.

If it was just one kid, she would have gotten angry at the kid and yelled at him to go away...but it was the WHOLE playground.

All of those kids saw her skirt rip…and her underwear. What could be worse then that?

She covered her face sadly, feeling even more mortified by the very remembrance of it.

Not only did those kids see, but two of her best friends saw as well.

"Numbuh 3, are you okay?"

Kuki shot her head at the chocolate, skinned girl approaching her.

"What happened, girl? Why are you crying?"

Kuki was lucky enough to have _someone _who didn't actually see what happened, but now she was going to have to _tell _that person.

"Come on, girl, you can talk to Numbuh 5."

Kuki took a deep breath and repeated what had happened to Abby, showing Abby the horrible rip inside her new skirt.

She had not even thought of what her parents would say about this; if they would be upset, angry, or even felt compassion for her.

Abby stared at her as Kuki finished the story.

"Ooh, girl…"

Kuki's lips started to quiver at those words.

Abby shook her head. She did not want to make Kuki feel bad about the situation.

She smiled warmly, "It's okay, Numbuh 3, it wasn't such a big deal."

"Yes, it was. The whole school saw me!" Kuki cried.

"Now girl, it isn't that bad. Numbuh 5's sure that they'll all forget about it soon."

"How do you know?" Kuki questioned, having her own doubts.

"…'Cause they don't think on that kind of stuff as much as you do. They'll be too busy thinking about their shows and video games they're gonna be playing later or something."

"It was so embarrassing though…" Kuki spoke, looking down in disgrace, "Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 saw the whole thing too."

"Awe those two don't pay too much attention anyways. Everyone gets embarrassed, Kuki. If you don't make a big deal about it then no one else will either. It'll all pass."

"You really think so?"

Abby nodded, "…And you'll still have your friends. It isn't like it's the end of the world."

Kuki smiled, hugging Abby, "Thanks Abby."

"No problem, Kuki," Abby gave a smile as she hugged Kuki back then released.

Kuki gasped, "What about my skirt?"

"Numbuh 5 remembers the nurse being good at sewing. You should go to her and ask if she can fix it."

Kuki squealed, "Yay! I'll go ask her now! Thank you so much, Numbuh 5! You really are the best friend ever!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best one-shot but I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Poor Kuki...she's lucky to have a friend like Abby. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


End file.
